The present invention relates to a milling roller mounting support on milling machines for milling road surfaces comprising a frame vertically adjustable and at right angles relative to the direction of movement provided on the chassis, in which frame the milling roller is rotatably supported at its ends and is driven on one, or both, respectively, sides by means of a motor each.
Milling machines of this kind, which can manipulate as a rule milling widths up to 4 meters, that is one complete highway lane, within one working operation, require relatively great motive powers for driving the milling roller as well as for moving the machine, motive powers which are transferred to the milling roller by mechanical means or by using hydraulic motors.
With a view to the extreme forces to be transferred, the mounting support of the milling roller constitutes a problem considering that the milling roller should, on one hand, be vertically adjustable and should suitably also be mounted laterally inclinable to the chassis but should also so rigidly be secured to the chassis, on the other hand, that no difficulties arise in the transfer of the relatively great forces and vibrations are largely avoided as well.